1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingerprint systems employing iodine-based marking fluid and more particularly pertains to employing an iodine-based fluid for fingerprinting and other marking functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fingerprinting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fingerprinting systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking with oil-based fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of fingerprinting systems. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,397 to McDonald discloses a method for developing finger prints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,012 to Smith,III discloses a two-part inkless applicator for fingerprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,073 to Payne discloses methods for the taking of finger prints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,623 to Smith,III discloses an inkless fingerprinting device and method adapted for recordation of a plurality of fingerprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,286 to Leavitt discloses a fingerprinting packet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,919 to Vassiliades discloses a fingerprinting system and method.
In this respect, fingerprint systems employing iodine-based marking fluid according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of employing an iodine-based fluid for fingerprinting and other marking functions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fingerprint systems employing iodine-based marking fluid which can be used for employing an iodine-based fluid for fingerprinting and other marking functions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.